


Benjamin Burnley: You Take the Breath Out of Me

by Lacey12314



Category: Benjamin Burnley - Fandom, Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey12314/pseuds/Lacey12314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal teenage girl meets Breaking Benjamin's frontman. They start talking and then later....heavily breathing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Since I don't really ever pay much attention to my schools involvement in really anything, I didn't notice the announcement they made at the beginning of the last day of the week, Friday. Half of the day had gone by and it was time to attend my theatre class which was set in the auditorium.   
As I was turning into the connecting doors of the auditorium, I start hearing multiple voices before I enter, what sounds like men murmuring about the lighting. I didn't think much of it but when I started swerving through the missed place curtains of the stage. While walking blindly I managed to trip over a cord and fell forward toppling onto a newly placed carpet. I looked around and found who I thought were electricians were actually band members staring back at me.  
When I noticed this I at a flash jumped up and brushed myself off, claiming that I was okay. But really I had hurt my ankle. Of course I ignored it. My idols, my celebrity crush was standing right in front of my eyes. I was hurt but floating on a cloud now dazed with dreaming eyes.  
All I could mutter was "Hi...You are Benjamin Burnley...". Ben comes forth and replies with a quick, "Why yes, yes I am. And you are hurt. Lets fix that."

"Oh this? I'm fine. I'm okay really. "  
"Not on my watch"   
Grabbing my legs gently, Ben swoops me into his arms without hurting one muscle in my body. I flenched surprised by his action and let out a "woah" in response then giggled like a little girl.   
A couple of my classmates who walked in noticed the band and recognized who they are. They, mostly girls, gave awe looks at me and then the band.   
"Okay, looks like thats my cue"   
Ben began walking with me to the dressing room. He sat me down on the counter then grabbed a few ridged ice cubes from the mini fridge and wrapped it around with a towel.

I sat there staring at him. God, he was so attractive. His short thin hair spiked with a hint of gel, the way his hazel brown eyes reflected the crappy dressing room lights gave them their justice and his rosy cheeks that went with his thin wide smile. I glanced down, still oblivious, noticing his muscle definition through his tight black shirt. Although he was not like the typical buff guy, it was more than enough for me. I then raised my eyes at his cute little belly, strangely complimenting his legs and body.

I was into deep because he finally spoke questioning "Are you checking me out?" Cocking an eyebrow while smirking a bit. I blushed so hard and quickly looked away. Busted!

"Haha no, of course not! Pshh"

"Okay, sure... Hey, if your leg feels better you should head back. I don't want your teacher worrying about you"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. It all your fault Ben!" I yelled in a joking tone.

"Oh my I'm so hurt" he replied in a sarcastic voice.

This was so surreal before I left one on one with him, I had one goal. I would at least hug him. Making my final decision to ask him I pivoted around from exiting and ran my face into his chest. I had forgotten he was so tall. So I bumped my face into this wall of a man, embarrassing myself again. Always.

He awkwardly chuckled asking, "Where are you going?".   
I stammered " I wanted to thank you for helping me and for that can I give a hug? You know to show my appreciation."

"Oh sure" he replied almost automatically. I'm pretty sure he was used to this. Which made me feel already less special than I was.   
This part felt like it was in slow motion. Time had slowed down and I savored every moment. His arms glided over my shoulders, feeling the warmth of hands on my skin through my thin shirt, grasping ever so lightly to the small of my back. My arms cling to his body with my head resting on the right side of his chest, finding two beats of his living heart before I had to retract again leaving his space, his calming breath, his presence that ever so soothed me. From that moment on, I would yearn for another chance to touch him. I began wanting even more than I did before. Little did I know, I would get that chance.


	2. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert. Period.

Time had past and as I guessed Breaking Benjamin were to perform that night for our entire school for winning some kind of band contest. Who knew my school was actually bad ass?   
To my surprise the auditorium had filled up packed. I mean packed! Their was a punk teenager in every corner! Everybody was in the front jumping. I am proud we've got fellow jammers in this lame school. It kind of made me feel like I wasn't alone on this one. I had gotten all the way in the front, find my friend Lindsay as she sang along with me to their new single "Failure". Ben was facing straight toward me, staring into my eyes as he sang. I gave feedback by showing him a heart formed by my hands. That made him send a wink back my way and a smile through his words. Then his facial expression changed as he got really into it, showing that scrunched up angry face which came off as adorable.

Afterwords, I guess since I had already had contact with Ben, he let me "back stage" which was really blackbox behind the auditorium, with the rest of the band. I tried to keep my cool. I noticed the band messing with and apparently teasing Ben about something. I didn't know what. I was still in shock just because of the unbelievable sight I had before me. The night following I would be in what I call "heaven"


	3. The Following Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin Surprises the big fan with something more than an autograph.

Apparently the night before, after that surprise of a concert, Ben had informed my teach how great I was and wanted to get to know me better. So I guess sense they were a famous band she disclosed my address information. I was astonished at the fact my place that I lived and have lived all my life was going to be visited by who's music I rocked out to in my living room when no one was home. Of course, at the time he arrived, I had no idea.   
I had been still jamming to their music while coincidentally playing Call of Duty on the PlayStation (for those of you who don't know, that is one of Benjamin's favorite games.)   
Anyway, I had just beaten the top player and finished a round when my dogs start barking toward the door as usual. A little bit ago, I had just came home from work on a Saturday, so for me my attire was some blue and black checkered guy style pajamas with an "A perfect circle" black t-shirt laying casually on my top.   
As I was locking my dogs as a routine when anyone approaches my house, I don't think its a big deal who ever is coming to my house. If its one of my buddies or a solicitor, it happens almost everyday. As if just in time, I hear 3 consecutive knocks and silence (except for my dogs barking the hell out of each other). I was reaching for the lock then I unexpectedly opened the door. Without even looking in the peep-hole. I should of done it.

There he was standing on my property, feet touching my mat, and breathing my air. How could he be here? Why? I am frozen so he proceeds with a "Hello, I am sure you know who I am" then he starts explaining convincingly how he achieved my address. But to have him be in the presence of which I have live my whole life is a simple wish that had came true.

My sensitive side of me wanted to hug him tightly and cherish his smell, his warmth and the way his arms contracted with me. Also to feel his heartbeat showing that he is alive and well. Why did I have to develop a celebrity crush like him? In this story, he does not have a child and he has not been married for quite some time. He was just a hot, and SINGLE 37 year old man. Totally more than enough for me.

As I stood, still in the doorway, he peered over my shoulder and glanced at what I can only guess is the main screen of Call of Duty: World at War, then speaking out of disbelief "You're a gamer? Holy shit! It's already pretty cool that you appreciate my music but you play video games too! Rock on girl! Anyway, I came over to see if you wanted to hang and get to know each other. Would that be alright?"

By this time my shock turned into enormous happiness, my mouth smiling so widely, I thought my cheek bones were going to pop out of place.   
I replied with a quick "hell yeah!" Then gesturing him to come in. Now I was trembling , nerves had reached their limit. I looked down as he followed me from the dark hallway to the living room, I noticed my Pjs and added "Should I go change?"   
"Hey if you are comfy then don't. Besides, that look fits you."   
Oh my, he just complimented my pjs. i hope that means he will like to know whats under...

As you can guess we did end up teaming up to re-kill those dang nazi zombies that had climbed out of the ground and tried to get us. But together we got to level 49 which wasn't too shabby. God he is so perfect. I wish I wasn't so nervous so that I could be a little extra provocative toward him. Knowing that he teases me, I had a sense he might actually like me a little but I didn't want to take that chance.

I really cant handle too much embarrassment or my anxiety will spike up and I might deliver a panic attack. That would not be good. But to my surprise he makes the first move and then we are off.

Benjamin is amazing to stare at. I mean I could all day while hearing his beautiful voice. We had escalated to his music blasting from my laptop onto the T.V. And what caught his attention was admiration. Pictures of himself glided across my laptop screen in the background.

"You must stare at me a lot, huh?"   
Yes, I tend to do so when I completing my homework, listening to music, simply when I am about to go to bed and...other stuff but that stays between me and my computer."

I took a bit of a leap there. Why did I do that? Oh god...he is giving me a look. The intensity in his eyes says want or could I just be imagining things? I guess I was because after that he gave a sigh.

"Oh. I'll let it go then."

Damn it. But wait, fast forward a little too much and you can see me sprawled on top of my bed, breathless. Now how does that happen? Well the hangout ends when he gets a call from what I can only assume is the band persuading him to come have a jam sesh and work on a couple of things. And I was right.

"This was a great time but don"t fall asleep."

And with that he left.

It was already 9:30 pm and I had work again tomorrow. This better be worth it!   
It'll be a hell of a lot worth it. It is mother-fucking Benjamin Burnley!


	4. "Don't Fall Asleep."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hang out and more...

By the time he left I was at maximum sexual frustration. At lift off. I needed to satisfy myself because Benjamin didn't.

 

I jumped on my bed and quickly slide down my long cotton pajamas, revealing my white laced thong I "so happened" to be wearing when Ben had visited. I really wish he could of done this for me...

 

Alright so I never did this operation without my handy dandy orange, bright and sparkly toy that vibrated the right spot needed for a good muscle clenching orgasm.

 

I get a firm grip on my prize and twist the top of the knob slightly so that it gave off a minor buzz. I spread my legs and get into the ready position. I find my clit. Ready set go! I graze upon with the tip and my first gasp comes out as I shake away the shock. I ease, relaxing into the pleasure and close my eyes, picturing Ben's body on top of me. I could imagine him cupping his hand around my sex and rubbing his forefinger quick and efficiently. Before I realize it, I have reached my peak. My eyelids raise open as my pupils follow. My body involuntarily shoots up to meet the point of release. Finally I breathe in tight and squeak out a tiny moan as my vagina convulses. pushing in and out. The first one is always the strongest, I remind concious. After that tidal wave came crashing waves easily one after another.

 

As I felt it was enough to keep my mind off of things, I stop, wait a couple of seconds to wander my now cleared mind off in a world of sweet bliss, then I come to the conclusion it was time to clean my now slimed toy. I do that, slowly and unhurried then I slide it back in my secret compartment drawer.

 

I forgot to think about the consequences of doing that wonderful action. I usually get really sleepy. Ben's words trickle one by one back in the back of my head. "Don't fall asleep" he had stated in a sly tone. I tried all I could to stop myself from doing so. I tried glancing at my phone's social media, attempted to play a mini game. I even tried to rock out to one of Ben's songs that was far from slow. Still no luck because after the 2nd chorus of The Diary of Jane I was out.

 

I was not expecting the wake up call I would receive within the next hour...

 

......

I must have been sleeping pretty well because I was having one of the best dreams I could think of. Ben's hands were slowly traveling up my legs. First feeling them touch my knees then tightening his grip on my thighs. He had stayed there for a bit, torturing me, massaging my upper thighs. Then everything seized.

 

My dream or what I thought was a dream had come to an end. but not the touch. I still felt the touch. It was real. It was surreal...

 

To be continued...


	5. A Dream Cum to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it says it all in the chapter title!

fter waiting with my eyes still closed, mouth open and limps spread across the bed, I feel a tug at my ass. My ass had been facing up and I laying comfortably on my stomach.   
My eyes dazed open, blinking slowly, Ben's figure gradually appears. A whitish blue hue shades across his face emitting from the street light through my wide window. His devilish smiles glistens and he continues with his teasing. At this point my head is twisted to the right and I'm trembling, not of fear but of nervousness, not sure of what to do.

I did know that I did not what him to stop touching me. At all.

His finger tips on my skin was exquisite. I did not know how to react. I just let him run his hands on my body. The time he had arrived in my room it had been silent except for my periodic hard breathing.

Out of nowhere he creates friction against my sex. Going up and down. Then he carefully slides my laced underwear out of the way.

I am in a rapid and beautiful state of emotion. My hearts climbing up in beats and I cant stop shaking. My eyes warily searching for something to latch onto. The way I am laying down prevents me from gazing at his actions.

All of the sudden I feel a push and one of his fingers has entered my gloriously wet vagina. He brings it all the way in giving me the hint of which finger he's using. His longest finger, the middle one, with his geeky transformers tattoo. By now, it should be drowned in my own lubrication. Strategically, he rotates his long and skinny finger around and around, making room. Then he proceeds to push in another finger. Now, beat after beat taking them in and out, like he's counting notes to one of his songs. He keeps his rhythm up steadily. He then takes them out without putting them back in.

I cry out quietly "Don't stop please"

"Hold on" he murmurs sternly. And at that he grabs the top of my hips on both sides, firmly but safely twists me around so that my back is now lying on my currently wrinkled purple sheets.

For the first time, I gain confidence crawl onto my knees while still wobbling on the bed and reach for his body. He stills curiously scanning my every move. He smiles and lets me explore. Its silent but a comfortable silence. My hands roam to his chest. i slide them down from his collarbone through his thick pecks then down to his adorable plump belly.

(Most people say he has become unattractive now with his overgrown waist but I fancy him just the way he is.)

My finger tips reach the hem of the bottom of his shirt. I look up to him, my eyes pleading for approval. He nods. Without a word, I tug at his brown detailed shirt, little by little revealing his sexy happy trail, hard pecks and another fairly large hidden tattoo across the right side of his abdomen. But sadly I could not tell what it was due to the lack of light in my bedroom but either way it was attractive and made me quiver.

"You are so fucking hot, you know that Benjamin? I can't believe you are here in front of me...much less my room!"

"Shhh...Believe it baby. But you heard me."

He pins me down, back on my lumpy bed with one hand. I don't dare to give a struggle. His other hand tactically undoes his belt, swinging it out like a whip then slowly lets it dangle on my skin as he brings it up to my hands which now lay above my head. He swiftly moves his hand, ordering me to "stay" then twists the belt around my wrists and arms, securing it to my bed post.

Now I'm figuratively locked and chained.

"I specifically told you not to fall asleep. Now you will witness and endure the consequences."

As my bottom half of my body is naked and bare, Ben's head dips down and I become blind since my head is not elevated.

His lengthy arms wrap like a sheet around my backside and as I expected, I feel a sensation I hadn't felt in a long while.

A cold, delicate tongue had slid against my clit. It reaches the whole perimeter of my sex then turns back and flips vigorously and rapidly on my clitoris.

Benjamin had now consumed that side of me. My insides pour at his will. I pull my pelvis up, squirming because of the delicious power I am receiving. I'm breathing uncontrollably. In between breaths, noises of pleasure escape my lungs. I sense the rise and blood rushing, running towards the commotion. The more he does it, the wetter I become. I've been building and building, getting closer to finishing the bridge. So It can clash together with a scream.

I am almost at the last piece when he abruptly stops. I scramble, repeatedly whining.   
"No. No...No. Ah. Keep going."

He lifts his head back up, slyly licking his lips from left to right and all the way around.

As his fist supports him, he moves forward, similar to a gorilla stance, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"This is what you get for not listening."

He was now right above me, hovering, then he snakes down and kisses me. i envelope him into my mouth, His tongue digging and swerving.

I taste my own sweetness and boy does it taste good. I want to grab his neck but I am restricted...My legs weren't.

I smartly try to tangle my legs upon his back and desperately tug him down. But he was stronger than I thought.

"Nice try"

His lips moves from my mouth, to my neck, nibbling and successfully finding my tingly spot, which gave me a chill that traveled down the spine of my back. Lower he went, lifting up my thin white shirt, pushing my laced bra out of the way. Which I admittedly wore just for him. Not believing he'd actually see it.

My nipples were already hard as rocks and with his teeth grazing them made me about to burst. My breathing escalated, then it came crashing down again because he had stopped.

"Not yet."

I was literally to the point where I wanted to punch him.

Finally, the bulge that had been poking out and leaning against me, he was wanting it to be free.

This is when he unties the belt around my now sore wrists and I gladly sit up to unbutton his blue jeans that were oh so fitting on him.

I can't believe I am about to witness the most precious thing Ben could hide. That I have even master-bated to. I almost want to keep it a mystery but at the same time. I want it. And bad.

My shaky fingers grip the zipper and tug it down, waiting for the show to unfold. He had been wearing black Hanes briefs and the bulge was astonishing in the most magnificent way. I dip the underwear and then I feel it thick in my hands. Healthy and smooth it was. I was drooling, eyeing it. I instantly knew what I should do next. Give him pleasure. And that I did. For a whole 20 minutes.

I sat there on my knees, gargling his member up and down my throat. He would tip his head back and moan, exciting the hell out of me more. But when I felt the constrictions I stopped instantly.

"Pay back"

I grin slyly. He frowns then I get the unexpected when he jolts me up.

"Wrap your legs around me. Strap on because you are going on a bumpy ride young lady."

His strength surprises me because while holding me, he puts it in slowly then flexes to push in and out.

I am flying in the clouds. The pressure is exquisite. All you hear is the crash of our skin coming together repeatedly. Up, down, up, down, in and out. He's huffing and puffing. Soon he will blow our house down.

Feeling the rush again and this time there is nothing to stop us. We are synced, both wanting to climax.

I am starting to get numb from the pounding like he is my dose of Novacane.

I rise up and connect with my orgasm, blowing up like an atomic bomb.

"Fuck! Benjamin!"

My vagina convulses, tightening around his cock, leaving liquid leaking onto my hardwood floor. At least it didn't get on my bed.

"Uh. Ah I am about to cum. Wait, uh, get off. Get off."

With that I squirm off and a drop straight to the ground once again to gather his mess with my mouth. It squirts out all on my face. The taste is immaculate. He seems to really take care of himself for it to taste good!   
God, what a lucky fucking girl I am.

He lets out one last sigh and we sit back on the bed to catch our breath. I wander and accept the fact, I just made sensational love to Benjamin Jackson Burnley.

He is the first to speak.

"I feel fucking gross. Jump in the shower with me?"

Oh dear...Here we go again...


End file.
